<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TSV】等不及了 by SQ_2AmOP_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292004">【TSV】等不及了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQ_2AmOP_13/pseuds/SQ_2AmOP_13'>SQ_2AmOP_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQ_2AmOP_13/pseuds/SQ_2AmOP_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>半夜看到@黑盒的yby，哇怎么说，太有故事感了uwu<br/>摸，BEB互攻，完全不讲道理的黑帮AU<br/>大佬寡妇B x 前杀手E<br/>其实是个没啥道理的甜文，起了个装b的名罢了（…）<br/>感谢观看！\圣诞节快乐/<br/>应该有个后续，吧！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TSV】等不及了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杨博尧倒也没想到他的一场诈死真的诈出一个多年不见的陈韦丞，不知道算是惊喜还是惊吓。<br/>可能非说对于他而言是惊喜，对于陈韦丞而言是惊吓吧。他脱下外套挂在进门的衣架上，准备去和自己的猎物对峙。<br/>陈韦丞在他的葬礼上结结实实地挨了两枪，一枪在大腿上一枪在锁骨上，险些擦着动脉。Jordon替他动手术的时候手都在抖，身后杨博尧慢悠悠地说手抖我来，被旁边Sophie一把拎出去，只能蹲在门口数门上的纹路。三个小时之后Sophie出来他已经能数清楚那扇不知道是哪个设计师大作的门上到底有几个重复的花纹。Sophie一出来看到他蹲在原地就叹气，让他别一下站起来，Eddy没死。<br/>“…差点。”Sophie递出那两颗刚从Eddy身体里掏出来的子弹，“我猜你想要。”<br/>Brett不仅想要，还想把他们重新摁进Eddy的身体里，或者把他的枪重新熔了做成锁链绑住他也行，总之陈韦丞不准离开他的视线——五年前他做不到，现在他全都能做到。<br/>但陈韦丞压根没带枪，他就带了一双流泪的眼睛来，所以才轻而易举中了两枪，于是杨博尧那颗早就不再跳动的心又似乎呻吟了两下，颤抖起来。</p><p>Brett推开门的时候Eddy还没醒，麻药剥夺了杀手敏锐的洞察能力，只是身体被麻醉精神倒是清醒了，于是眉眼皱着似乎挣扎着想醒来，可惜没成功。Jordon医者仁心，用了最好的麻醉，便宜了Brett，根本不用多长时间就把人藏在隐秘的角落，开辟出一块只属于杨博尧的地方。<br/>娇小的亚裔这些年一直在“夫人”的位置上坐得稳稳当当，就连大佬过世权力交接都毫不拖泥带水。不知道的以为这家原本就姓Yang，哪能料到他为了穿这身西装带着白花送走对方背地里耍了多少手段。最开始在Chen家的时候他最讨厌在众多养子中只为了争那一点出头的日子就挤破头耍手段下绊子，没想到最后归来半生做尽了恶事丑事，居然等到了Eddy替他掉眼泪的那一天。要是对十年前的他们讲，那大概会是他们那天最大的玩笑。<br/>男要俏一身皂；女要俏一身孝。Brett为了这身打扮准备了很久，他想过很多次在这场结束很多事情的葬礼上穿什么，最后还是定了一身西装，从他的花园里摘了最美的那朵白花，搭起小提琴。他下巴窄脸又小，清白一双黑色眼睛看谁都像能把人看穿。外界最喜欢说他眼睛边几颗痣，嬉笑着说着“这才是能爬上老爷床的样子”，大概有不少人肖想过那双眼睛看着自己时吻上眼尾那颗痣的模样。毕竟是那样俏丽的一张脸，刚上位时都说那简直是风尘气，尖酸刻薄着却又私底下看着看着，那几年Sophie总抱怨附近两条腿的亚裔比四条腿的奶牛都多。他今年刚剪了头发，留出层次的发尾和那截白白的脖颈，他白，简直让人怀疑是不是亚裔都有这样的白，白的不像黑帮，但有一双浓墨重彩的眼睛，浓烈得滚烫，然而望进去才发现干净的什么都没有。他得到最多的评价就是“不像”。<br/>不像黑帮。不像“夫人”。不像。<br/>然而说他不像的人大概都没见过曾经的陈韦丞，不，哪怕是现在的陈韦丞都不像。杨博尧不耐烦地扯开陈韦丞的裤子，然而大概是麻醉还没过，那根沉睡着却也有了不错分量的阴茎却怎么都没办法勃起。杨博尧这些年清汤寡水，现在看着人在面前就很烦躁，简直想再给床上的人一枪，然而看着人皱起的眉眼和有些陌生的脸也只能作罢。他还没想好到底要怎么弄陈韦丞，或许应该把落跑的陈家大少直接重新按回掌权的位置然后架空他，再做他一次陈家夫人？又或者就直接把人关在这里，没办法见任何人，只能见到他，和他做爱？杨博尧从来没觉得自己如此冲动过，即使十年前和陈韦丞偷偷谈恋爱的时候都没有过这样的冲动，就像是压抑了许久的死火山终于要爆发了，带着滚烫的熔岩和咆哮的山洪，势必要卷走所有的一切。<br/>啊，快醒醒吧，Eddy，我真的等不及了。</p><p>【END】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>